Ci-chan & Haru-chan
by Aizzah
Summary: Bertukar diri sama orang yang berasal dari zaman yang berbeda? Bagaimana ceritanya, tuh? Dapatkah Ciel yang berada dalam tubuh Haruhi bertahan dengan kerasnya hidup Haruhi? Dapatkah Haruhi bertahan dari tugas-tugas seorang anjing penjaga ratu yang tak segan-segan mengorbankan nyawa untuk menunaikan tugasnya?


Halo-halo-halo-halo

*lambai gaje*

Ini fic kedua saya .. Ceritanya mungkin sedikit gaje dan diluar tema .. Soalnya saya juga kurang yakin dengan ceritanya .. Tapi saya akan berusaha!

Sensei-Senpai tolong di-review, ya

Arigatou

.

.

**Aizzah Present**

**.**

**.**

**Cross Over Fanfic of Kuroshitsuji x Ouran High School Host Club**

**.**

**.**

**Ci-chan & Haru-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Kamu Siapa**

Suatu hari di masa pemerintahan Ratu Victoria...

Seorang gadis berambut pirang turun dari kereta kudanya dengan membawa sebuah tas berwarna merah muda yang selaras dengan gaun yang dikenakannya. Dia tersenyum riang dan berjalan setengah berlari menuju sebuah mansion bercat putih yang didepannya berdiri sang tunangan dengan muka galau luar binasa -plak- yang didampingi oleh sang butler berwajah mesum.

"Ciel! Kau sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Elizabeth menampakkan giginya yang bersinar ketika diterpa oleh sinar matahari.

"Yah," jawab Ciel datar tak bersemangat. "Syukurlah kau selamat hingga ke sini," lanjut Ciel yang menampakkan sedikit rasa syukurnya kepada Elizabeth.

Wajah Elizabeth berubah menjadi merah merona seperti mawar. Ciel yang biasanya bersikap dingin, hari ini begitu ramah padanya. Betapa bahagianya Elizabeth hari ini. Hari spesialnya menjadi sebuah hari yang begitu spesial ketika sang tunangan menaruh perhatian lebih padanya. Apalagi ini adalah hal yang sangat jarang terjadi.

"Nona, mari saya bawakan tas Anda," ujar Sebastian, butler Ciel.

Elizabeth menyodorkan tasnya pada Sebastian dengan senyuman lebarnya. Sebastian yang menerima tas itu pun ikut tersenyum pada Sang Lady tanpa menyadari isi dari tas berwarna merah muda itu.

"Langsung dibuka, ya, Sebas!" ujar Elizabeth sambil berlalu mengikuti langkah Ciel yang sudah jauh berjalan ke dalam mansion keluarga Phantomive.

Sebastian yang merasa bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh Elizabeth adalah sebuah perintah pun langsung membuka tas itu. Tapi tak ada apa-apa di dalamnya. Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik, ia menunggu. Sesuatu yang dikatakan oleh Elizabeth belum juga nongol.

Ketika detik kelima berjalan, DOOOOORR. Bomm rakitan kecil meledak dengan suksesnya. Membuat Sebastian yang berkulit putih tiba-tiba berubah menjadi berkulit hitam seperti Soma, pangeran dari negeri gajah. -digeplak Soma dan Sebas-

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

Abad ke-21 ...

"HAARUHIII!" teriak Tamaki saat memasuki ruangan klub Host SMA Ouran. Dia didampingi oleh si kembar Hitachiin yang wajahnya tak terlihat karena tumpukkan kado yang dibawa oleh keduanya.

"Tamaki Senpai? Ada apa?" tanya Haruhi.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Haruhi! Otou-san membawa hadiah untuk Haruhi!" jawab Tamaki dengan lebay-nya ketika menunjukkan kado-kado yang dibawa oleh Hitachiin bersaudara.

Mata Haruhi terbelalak ketika melihat tumpukkan kado beragam ukuran itu. Dari yang terkecil, hingga yang terbesar. Dari yang terlebar, hingga yang tersempit. Dari yang warnanya paling terang, hingga yang warnanya paling suram (pasti dari Umehito :Da).

"Ini semua dari kumpulan penggemarmu. Baik yang berada di sekolah maupun yang mengetahuimu lewat internet," jelas Kyoya yang selalu didampingi oleh sebuah iPad untuk menghitung laba dari setiap bisnisnya.

"Heh?" kata Haruhi kaget.

"Haru-chan!" suara Mitsukuni membuat Haruhi menoleh. Tiba-tiba, layaknya cicak terbang, Mitsukuni yang bertubuh kecil itu, melompat ke arah Haruhi dan memeluknya seperti anak monyet terhadap induknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun!" ujar Mitsukuni.

"TIDAAAAKKK! Honey Senpai tak bisa memeluk Haruhi kalau aku yang sebagai ayahnya saja belum memeluknya di hari yang spesial ini!" kata Tamaki sambil menurunkan Mitsukuni dari pelukan ala anak monyet pada ibunya dari Haruhi. "HAARUHII! Ayo peluk otou-san!" seru Tamaki dengan menjulurkan tangannya ke depan.

"Ogah," ujar Haruhi singkat tapi menyakitkan hati.

Bagai diterpa badai di hari yang bersalju, Tamaki pun membeku mendengar perkataan pedas Haruhi yang selalu membuatnya tak berdaya. "Haruhi membenciku," ujar Tamaki di pojokan ruang klub.

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

Ciel tak mampu berkata-kata ketika melihat Elizabeth yang dengan tak indahnya mengejar-ngejar Bardroy, Finnian, dan Mey Rin untuk dipakaikan pakaian-pakaian lolita yang dibawanya dari mansion Middleford. Dia hanya berdiri di depan jendela sambil mengintip taman belakang tempat pelayan-pelayan serta tunangannya berkumpul untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahun kecil-kecilan Elizabeth.

Sedangkan Sebastian hanya bisa terdiam karena sudah berhasil dipakaikan selembar pakaian loli lengkap dengan tudung kepala yang selalu digunakan bangsawan ketika hari panas. Pakaian loli kecil nan menggantung itu bahkan membuat bulu-bulu kaki Sebas yang tak terbiasa memperlihatkan dirinya berdiri seperti distrum oleh listrik 100.000 volt-nya Pikachu.

"Purfftthh," tawa kecil Ciel keluar saat melihat Sebastian dengan pakaian loli-nya Elizabeth. Warna merah mudanya sangat tak cocok untuk iblis seperti Sebastian.

Ketika Ciel menoleh ke langit, terlihatlah awan hitam columnus yang mulai menutupi matahari. Hari yang awalnya cerah, mulai menjadi kelam. Merasa akan turun hujan, Ciel pun keluar dari mansion untuk memberitahukan pelayan-pelayannya serta Elizabeth.

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

Takashi memperhatikan gumpalan demi gumpalan awan hitam yang mulai menutupi langit cerah di luar tanpa mempedulikan apa yang sedang dilakukan Tamaki dan si kembar Hitachiin untuk menghibur Haruhi dihari ulang tahunnya. Rasa khawatir mulai menyelimutinya. Segera ia berniat untuk memberitahukan Haruhi tentang petir yang mungkin akan segera berbunyi.

"Haruhi-san. Di luar ..." ujarnya yang tiba-tiba dipotong oleh suara petir.

"Kyaa!" teriak Haruhi yang spontan memeluk lengan Kyoya yang ada di sampingnya.

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

"Sebastian!" panggil Ciel.

"Ada apa, Tuan Muda?" respon Sebastian.

"Segera bawa Elizabeth serta ketiga orang itu ke dalam mansion. Sepertinya akan hujan deras," perintah Ciel pada Sebastian.

"Yes, my Lord," ujar Sebastian dengan membungkukkan badannya sopan pada Ciel.

Sebastian pun menepuk tangannya dua kali. Tanda ada pemberitahuan kepada bawahannya yang masih berlarian ke sana ke mari karena terus dikejar-kejar oleh Elizabeth. Tiba-tiba suara petir terdengar yang membuat Elizabeth berlari ketakutan pada Ciel.

"Cieeeell!" panggilnya kemudian memeluk tangan Ciel.

Ciel pun menoleh pada Elizabeth. "Kamu siapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung.

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

Haruhi terdiam layaknya patung dengan mata melotot sambil memeluk lengan Kyoya. Nampaknya dia sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Sangat lama ia terdiam tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Padahal suara petir terus terdengar dan diiringi oleh hujan yang mulai turun untuk membasahi bumi.

"Haru-chan?" panggil Mitsukuni khawatir. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya menghampiri Haruhi yang masih terdiam memeluk lengan Kyoya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Haruhi balik untuk merespon pertanyaan Mitsukuni.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH?" serempak semua anggota Klub Host dibuat kaget oleh pertanyaan Haruhi.

**-bersambung-**

.

.

Jika Anda orang yang murah hati, Anda pasti akan memberikan komentar serta saran untuk fanfic ini

b^^d

v

v


End file.
